Smile
by skater4life69182
Summary: Abandoned...Sentenced to Azkaban, Harry quickly becomes insane. But something draws Harry out of the madness, and bestows him with a great power. Yet the insanity lingers, and with it the need for a violent revenge
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer... i don't own Harry Potter or anything dealing with him thats not original. I also do not own the plot until chapter 9. Blood Red End was nice enough to let me continue the story.

Smile

Chapter One – Freedom

Dreams cant keep you alive the way human interaction can. Its fact, pure and simple. To deny a human contact with the world outside their head is to drive him mad. Madness has a tendency to spread, seeping through the brain and twirling round the heart until nothing is left but a choking darkness inside.

Dreams can hurt. Pain can heal. This I know from experience. But the dreams are fading, and my madness is receding.

Perhaps I should start from the beginning. I am an inmate of Azkaban Prison, the most feared establishment in the Wizarding world. That's right, wizards exist. And that's not just the madness talking. I myself am a wizard. But I'm getting off subject.

So here I am, sitting in a dank, dark cell deep within the bowls of the feared prison, and I have to tell you, it's not that scary. Sure the Dementors are a bit creepy, but now, after living under their effects for who knows how long, I find the thought of torturing someone by forcing them to relive their worst memories quite appealing. It could have to do with the fact that the Dementors have stopped affecting me for whatever reason. I can think of several people I would love to subject to their memories, and more.

I cannot tell you how long I have been sitting in this cell, nor can I tell you the date, nor how old I am. I only know I have been in this prison for quite some time, as my hair is now a filthy matted mess that almost reaches my waist. I can remember the first two months of my imprisonment, but little else. The madness took over. all I remember is pointless babbling, maniacal laughter, and heavy silence, along with the brief flash of lucidity.

I look around the cell for some clue as to how long it has been. Perhaps I kept a tally? But that would have been quite hard. Much of the first two months was spent in unconsciousness. And as I have no window and can see no daylight at all, it would be hard to tell the passing of time. There! On the other wall! Writing.

OncE yOU wErE A sTAr

I snort at the words. I was never a star. I was a symbol of the wizarding worlds hope. I was an idiotic child with a hero complex. I was a pawn. Never a star, stars are too pure, too pretty. I must be talking about the stars in the sky. I must have been quite insane when I wrote that. Underneath it there is more, smaller writing.

Let's lift you up so we can see

How fast you'll fall

We always thought that you could fly

Now you'll crawl

The lack of loyalty you thought you once felt

Now you're gonna feel it

Now that's more like it. Must have been one of my more lucid moments. I recognize the words as lyrics from a song. Catch A Hot One by AFI. Weird name for a song. Really has nothing to do with the lyrics. Wasn't I trying to figure out what happened? Maybe I have ADD. Or it's just insanity. Hey, that rhymed!

Definitely insanity. Oh well, it's obvious I didn't keep track of time. I close my eyes and try to concentrate on my memories, but I sense something different. Power. Pure, untainted magical power coursing through my veins. More powerful than anything I've ever felt. My eyes snap open. Oh how I wish I had a calendar. Or a newspaper. I blink as a newspaper appears in my lap. Okay...

August 25th. Let's see, I was imprisoned after the whole triwizard thing, during the summer. It was June 25th. It couldn't have been only two months. Then I catch sight of the year. It's been two years. I would be starting my seventh year at Hogwarts this year. Thank god I'm not. I'd rather be stuck in a small room with a dozen dementor than go back to that school full of traitors.

Speaking of traitors, footsteps are echoing down the hallway. More than one set too. I move to the corner of my cell, hiding in the shadows, my now lifeless emerald Green eyes seemingly glowing in the darkness. I hop I scare them shitless. Oh look, it's Bumblefuck, Wolfy, and Doggy boy. They stop outside my cell, peering in.

"Harry?" Sirius says. I make a small noise and they all jump as they catch sight of my eerie eyes. Don't ask me how I know they're eerie. I was going on the assumption that green eyes glowing in the darkness are quite eerie. But enough about that.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaims happily, but with a hint of apprehension.

"Can you understand me Harry?" Bumblebee man asks. And he does look like a bumblebee in his black and yellow robes. All I do is stare. After a moment he sighs and opens the cell.

"Would you and Remus please help him to stand?" he asks Doggy. Don't ask where the new names came from. They aren't very imaginative, are they? The two stride over to me but Doggy catches sight of the writing on the wall.

"Professor, look." Sirius says, reading my babbling sentences and random song lyrics. There's more. In fact, the walls are covered with writings. Some are just random word such as blood, death, help, and pain. Some are short sentences such as 'let me die' or 'make the pain go away.' There were more song lyrics too

Dumbledore looks over all the walls carefully before turning his eyes on me, looking almost concerned. But I'm not fooled, he doesn't care about me. He cares about his weapon, the thing that can defeat Voldemort. For that is all I am to him. The means with which Voldemort can be defeated. I smile slightly as I have an idea. Thinking of the power I sensed, and the newspaper I willed to appear, I choose a blank section of wall and begin writing. It's another song, yet again by AFI. This one's called Smile. How ironic.

"Dumbledore!" Remus shouts, pointing to the wall where words are quickly carving themselves into the stone.

Overwhelmed with a deep repulsion

For sights seen so commonly

Now I have come to be the walking enmity

Assimilate into a culture

Of post morality

From what I've seen

I hate humanity

Rot with repulsion

I'll write the world a brand new song

Look upon your bleak creation

But is it truly me

That's got to be the human blasphemy

I'll set the world on fire

And in the burning light

I will write my first love song

And I will feel warmth

Hide your eyes

In heaven in the lies

Believe

Relieve

I'll end the world tonight!

Overwhelmed with a deep repulsion

For sights seen so commonly

Now I have come to be the walking enmity

For humanity

The human blasphemy

I'll end the world tonight!

"Harry?" Sirius said, turning worried eyes on me. I glare at him with my glowing eyes. I know they're glowing because I willed them to. Obviously I have come into my power, and it is more power than anyone has ever seen. I no longer need a wand or silly incantations. I just will it, and it happens. This year will great, I'll make all their lives a living hell!

"We need to be going Sirius, Remus. Please help Harry up." I narrow my eyes but allow them to put their arms around my waist and shoulders to support me. Let them think I'm insane, the look on their face when I finally kill them will just be even more hilarious.

"I'm not sure if you can understand me Harry, but I need to explain a few things." Dumbledore says as we walk along. People are leering at me as I go past.

"Leaving so soon Harry? I'll miss your screams." A woman cackles. "Sirius! Cousin dearest, is that you?" she says, cackling again in a deranged way.

"Bella." Sirius acknowledges her before we are swept away. Ah. Bellatrix Lestrange. I remember her from the pensive. She tortured the Longbottoms. Soon we reach the huge doors that lead to the outside world. I can't help but burst into hysteric laughter, nearly collapsing, the only thing keeping me standing being Wolfy and Grim. They threw me in here, and now they're dragging me out. They shoot me worried glances as Dumbledore ushers us to a boat.

"As I was saying Harry," Dumbledore says five minutes later when I have finally calmed down and Azkaban has disappeared into the mist. "I must explain a few things. Voldemort is becoming a danger, and several Death Eaters were recently captured. Wormtail was amongst them and confessed to framing Sirius and killing Cedric, freeing both of you. You shall be living with Sirius and Remus for the rest of the summer. You will also be returning to Hogwarts in the fall." Dumbledore explained. I frowned.

"Harry? Can you understand me?" I narrow my eyes. He has no right to call me Harry. He gave up that right when he allowed them to send me here two years ago. He sighs. Perhaps he has given up.

"I never meant it Harry. I only hope that in time you can forgive our mistakes." He says quietly. I suppress a snort. Yeah right. There is only a handful of people I may consider forgiving, and he is most definitely not included.

Soon the boat hits land and we walk to a portkey site. How I loathe the damn things. And all the time Grim and Wolfy are clinging to me so I can't escape. Sure I could probably do something with these powers, but I think right now all I want is a bath. I smell like shit. It happens when you don't bathe in two years. I shudder to think of what Sirius smelled like after he escaped. Twelve years without a shower. Yuck.

We land somewhere in a most obviously muggle town and Dumblewhore shoves a piece of parchment under my nose. I read it.

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number 12 Grimmauld Place

What the fuck?

"Think about what you just read." Dumblewhore says as he destroys the paper. I'm too busy watching the paper burn. Pretty flames. All orange and red and...what did he say? Think about what I read. What did the paper say? An order of...Kentucky fried phoenix? I want some KFC. Heck, I'd eat anything right about now. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be thinking about reading, not my stomach. Number 12 Grimmauld place? As I think it over a house appears. Woah, okay...They lead me inside. More like Drag actually, why make their job easier? My feet just drag on the floor.

"Harry, we have to go upstairs. Can you walk?" Remus asks. Stupid question. Then again, I haven't given them any clue that I can or can't. Oh well. I pick up my feet and start up the stairs. They lead me into a room and my eyes are instantly assaulted with a horrid mix of gold and red. I growl low in my throat and without even thinking about it the colors change.

The walls that were once bright, Gryffindork red darken to a deep blood red color, and all the golden accents, like the rug and the bed hangings and the curtains change to black. They stare at me, amazed.

"Harry? Can you bathe yourself?" Remus asks kindly. I remove myself from their grip and walk over to the now ebony door that I guess leads to the bathroom. Where else would it lead to, the basement? As soon as my foot touches the red tile floor of the bathroom, black spreads out from my touch, turning the entire bathroom black and gray with silver fixtures. Sirius hands me clothes to change into. As he sets down the red t-shirt and blue jeans they change to black. I really need to stop doing that. It's freaking them out. I glare at them until they leave, closing the door. I turn to the bathroom.

There is a large tub much like the prefects bath at Hogwarts, except smaller. As I glare at it the taps turn and water gushes out, quickly filling the tub. Lots of soap and shampoo float over to the side of the tub where I can easily reach them. I take off my filthy robes, noticing with an amused smirk that they are my Hogwarts robes, the same robes I was wearing that fateful day of the third task. I rip of the Gryffindor patch and it bursts into flames in my hand. The flames don't burn me though. Weird.

I sink into the tub and just float there, letting all the dirt soak off. The water around me turns brownish. How the hell did I get that dirty in a prison cell? Oh well. I drain the tub and refill it with clean water. I grab the soap and thoroughly scrub my body, noticing small changes here and there. I'm much taller, I notice. I have lost every last ounce of fat I ever possessed. I can count my ribs, and if I could see my back I'm positive I could count the vertebrae in my spine. My stomach is a sharp inward curve of skin and the rest of me is nothing more than skin stretched tightly over bones.

I drain the water once more and set to work on the tangle of hair that I now possess. It is very greasy, and hopelessly tangled. I use my magic to untangle it. It comes down to the center of my back, and is greatly uneven. I scrub the last remains of dirt away and climb out of the tub. Even a simple bath has exhausted me, being so unused to moving around. I dress in the clothes, amused to find them several sizes too big. Good. My condition will only make them feel guiltier. And then I can simply change my body once I leave. Don't even think for a second that I would stay here with them.

Before too much time passed there was a knock on my door. I don't answer it, but the person outside comes in anyway. It is Grim and Wolfy with a tray of food. At least Dumbledork finally got a clue. I notice with satisfaction the small grimace Sirius gives as he looks over my condition. The two sat down in the chairs by my fireplace and beckoned me over to the sofa. I oblige, if only to get some edible food. Let them think I'm going along with this, it will only make them more shocked when I leave tonight.

"Harry." Wolfy starts to speak. "We know that this has been hard for you, and we know forgiveness may not come easily." He says.

"We won't ask for your forgiveness Harry, as right now you are probably less than willing to give it. But please, if you can even understand us, just consider this." Grim says. It sounds like they had this entire thing scripted.

"At the time there was very little we could do for you Harry. Sirius was still on the run, and the Ministry has many laws against werewolves. We tried our hardest." Wolfy continues.

"I guess it just wasn't hard enough. We are truly sorry, and if you can ever find it in you to forgive us, we will welcome you with open arms." Grim finishes. Hmm...I never noticed that Grim and Sirius, or rather serious, mean more or less the same thing. Funny. What were we talking about? Oh well, I'm leaving soon.

They explain a few things to me and hand me a small package. It is my trunk, only it's shrunk. Wolfy enlarges it. I just stare at the trunk. There is almost nothing I want in there. At last they give up and leave. I decide to get a bit of rest before I leave.

Late at night I wake up. My eyes start to glow bathing the room in an eerie green light. Kind of like the killing curse. Cool. I wonder if I can shoot beams out of my eyes like Superman. Maybe, but I'll try it some other time. I get up and go to my trunk, pulling out a few items. My photo album. My parents never betrayed me. My invisibility cloak. Dead useful. Odd saying that is, dead useful. After another moment I decide that's all I want.

Words begin to carve themselves all over the walls. They will never go away, this I now for sure. How do I know? I willed it. I'm crazy with power. There are four lines that are larger than the rest, on the wall directly across from the door. Again, AFI lyrics. I seem to have picked up an obsession somewhere along the way. Four short lines that will be the first things they see when they enter my room in the morning.

Now every face, it looks familiar

Then every face melts away

Till now everyone

Do you know, I know your deception?

I concentrate on my magic, on the power that flows through me, and will my body to return to a healthy state. My body seems to swell, but stops long before I get fat. I now have plenty of muscle and am fairly well built. Next I cut my hair so it just brushes my shoulder blades. I decide it is enough for now, and stuff it into my back pack. Concentrating I apparate to an alley somewhere in London.

Looking around I quickly figure out I'm somewhere in the slums of London. I don't mind, it suits me just fine. At least it's far away from any wizards. I walk out of the alley and make my way randomly down the roads. After a while I turn a corner and find several people hanging around. Most of them seem to be teens around my age, the youngest perhaps fourteen and the oldest maybe twenty. They are all congregated around the one and only store still open, a small donut shop. Don't ask me why it's still open, I have no idea.

There is a girl sitting against the wall, her waist bent over so her hair spills into her lap and obscures her face. Her hair is a mix of colors, purple, green, blue and red. Beside her another girl leans against the wall. This one has long brown hair and is wearing baggy pants and a sweatshirt. Both girls are perhaps fifteen or sixteen. The brown haired girl has black fingernails and eyeshadow and a bar going through her eyebrow. The blonde one wears a leather jacket. I can't see much of her face, but the brunette has brown eyes.

Two older guys sit against the wall at the other side of the small shop, passing a brown paper bag that contains a bottle of liquor between the two. One has short blonde hair and a wispy beard as well as blue eyes, and the other has long black hair much like my own with brown eyes. The blonde one has a spider web tattooed on his cheek and I can see a small stud in his tongue as he opens his mouth to yawn. The one with black hair has two hoop earrings in each ear. The blonde looks around twenty one while the black haired boy looks more like seventeen. Both are wearing baggy black clothing.

Leaning against a telephone pole is a third girl. She has short hair, even shorter than mine used to be, and it is dyed a bright red. Here eyes are a light sage green and she has two bars through her eyebrow. She has heavy eye makeup and dark lipstick, as well as three studs in each ear. She has a tight dark blue tank top on as well as a red pleather mini skirt, black fishnets and black boots. She looks perhaps sixteen or seventeen and is smoking. I walk up to them deciding I might as well have a little fun while I'm free.

"Anyone sitting here?" I ask. They all eye me, almost as if judging me. After a while the red haired one speaks up.

"Go right ahead. I'm Jane but most people call me Tomorrow." She says. She points to the blonde haired guy. "He's called Web, and the one next to him is Blackbird. The girl over there with the multi colored hair is called Rainbow and the other one is Mary-Anne Daniels, but most call her MAD." Tomorrow tells me.

"Together with a few others we are the Lost Souls. Welcome to the club, Bolt." She says, smiling brightly.

"Bolt?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Smile

Chapter Two – Scorch

After only a few moments we are joined by the rest of the Lost Souls. The first person to appear is a boy of about sixteen. He has black hair that is styled into a Mohawk at least six inches long. The tip of the Mohawk is dyed red, as if it were a saw used to cut off the head of some poor animal...or human. He has a large black sweatshirt over baggy black jeans. The cuffs of his pants and sweatshirt are worn and ratty, with holes for his thumbs in the sweatshirt. He is called Maggot.

Next comes another girl. She has long, straight black hair to her waist and looks to be around the age of fifteen. She is wearing a black skirt that ends just above her knees and has many layers, causing it to puff out, as well as show a few of the gauzy layers underneath. Her shirt is black with a red rose on the front. Her eyes are painted red and she has blood red lipstick. Her eyes are such a dark blue that they almost look black. She is Crow.

The last person to come, well...I'm not really sure if it's a boy or a girl. I think it's a boy, but he's wearing a skirt and heels as well as makeup muck like Tomorrow's. He talks almost like a girl would, but sounds like a boy, and he has no chest to speak of. He looks perhaps fifteen, and is wearing a pink wig.

"Don't mind him, he's a little eccentric." A voice whispers in my ear. "Everyone calls him Jewel." I turn to find Rainbow by my side. Now that I can see her face I study it carefully. A small loop adorns her lower lip, and her eyes are a warm brown color. Black eyeliner is her only makeup.

"Everyone, meet our newest member, Bolt." Tomorrow says. "Follow us Bolt, we're going to the club." She says.

"Do you have to call me Bolt?" I ask.

"Prove yourself a new name, and it's yours." Tomorrow says. Prove myself a new name? What the fuck does she mean?

"Jewel works as a prostitute. Sometimes he's a guy, sometimes a girl." Rainbow says, continuing the previous conversation as we walk. "Lot's of guys out there want a nice young boy to play with. Weirdo's all of them. But we are too I suppose. Tomorrow is the same as Jewel, but she's an actual girl. No one else sells themselves. Blackbird and Web are inseparable. They do everything together. Maggot sells drugs. None of us do them ourselves. We got enough problems as it is. He can take a few bucks worth of aspirin, pass it off as Ecstasy, buy some roofies with the money he makes, then sell the roofies at the club for over two hundred bucks. It's a dangerous business, but it pays off. The rest of us are more or less normal." She says.

Soon we arrive outside of a large building. From the outside you would never think a club was inside, if it weren't for the line of people winding around the block. Many of them were dressed like Tomorrow and Jewel, in fishnets and mini skirts and tight clothes. Wigs and feathers and nails of every color dot the crowd and people try to keep their balance in shoes that add six inches to their height. It is hard to tell which are the boys and which are the girls. For some reason I find this hilarious.

"Hey Tomorrow, how you getting us all in there?" Blackbird asks. She smiles and pulls a few slips of paper out of her purse.

"The manager likes me." She says, leading us all to the door. A large man stops us, and Tomorrow gives him the slips of paper.

"She means that she slept with the manager." Rainbow whispers in my ear. Soon we all enter the club and our group begins to separate. Jewel and Tomorrow are immediately picked up by a couple of men. After a while I see them disappear, probably into private rooms. From the corner of my eye I see Maggot pull a bag out of his pocket, and exchange some of its contents for a wad of cash.

Rainbow and Crow pull me onto the dance floor and I loose myself in the flashing lights and pounding music. Smoke is thick in the air, giving the room a strange look and making me feel slightly giddy. I'm guessing a lot of it is from pot. You know, when you think about it, it doesn't sound all that enjoyable. But it is. In the crowd, you can be dancing with no one, but still feel as if you are dancing with everyone. The music surrounding you is just as real as the sweaty bodies bumping and grinding into you.

Web beckons me and Crow, who is currently grinding against me in a very pleasant way, over to a staircase. Up we go to find a balcony overlooking the dance floor and lots of small booths and tables. Web, Blackbird, Rainbow, and MAD are there, and Web has bought us several drinks. Crow and I take a seat and pull up a glass of some kind of liquor.

Over the course of the night the Lost Souls come and go. I see very little of Jewel and Tomorrow, but guess they are busy in the back rooms. Perhaps with the manager? I wonder briefly how they got the younger kids in the group in. Then I suppose that the younger, the better. Plenty of creepy old pedophiles creeping around. Creepy creepers creeping about. Try saying that ten times fast.

Late at night...or is it early morning? Whichever it is, Crow comes up to me. She is supporting Maggot who I can easily tell is thoroughly smashed. He stumbles and weaves and is giggling excessively.

"C'mon, let's go home." She says, beckoning for me to follow her. We exit the club. It is definitely early morning, as I can see a tiny sliver of light around the horizon. We walk a few blocks away until we come to an old, run down, obviously abandoned building. Crow leads me inside

The inside isn't too bad. A few of the walls have graffiti on them, but for the most part it is clean. We enter into a large room, which seems to be the only room they use. Blankets, pillows, and the odd mattress fill one corner of the room, obviously where they all sleep. Several chairs and stools sit around a couple tables. In another corner is a beat up old radio, with stacks and stacks of CD's surrounding it. There are a few boxes and cupboards here and there, and a single bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. Three doors come off the room. One leads to a bathroom, the other to a kitchen, the last to another room with a staircase leading to the top floors.

Web and Blackbird are already asleep in the corner. MAD and Rainbow look up as we enter from their positions sitting around the table. I suppose Tomorrow and Jewel will come back whenever. Crow drops Maggot onto a pile of blankets and lays down on a mattress herself. Rainbow beckons me over to the table.

"Since you're obviously new to the slums, we'll explain a few things for ya." Rainbow says. "This, as you can tell, is our house. It's called the lost and found. You can blame MAD for the name. Don't get too worried if someone goes missing, they usually turn up in a few days. Sometimes Jewel and Tomorrow will be gone for two or three days, they're usually at the clubs, or at someone's apartment. Occasionally we get arrested for loitering, or other small things like that. We're always out in no time. I'm sure you can figure anything else out for yourself." She tells me.

"None of us really work, but whatever money Jewel, Maggot, and Tomorrow bring in is enough for us usually. Occasionally we'll do the odd job here and there. We're like a big family. A weird, messed up, dysfunctional family. But then again, most of us came from bad homes." MAD says.

"So what's your story?" Rainbow asks me after a minute.

"Story?" I ask. I know what she means, but I need time to decide what to tell them. a shortened version of the truth would be best.

"Of course. Everyone's got one. My parents divorced when I was little. Neither of them liked me very much. I reminded them of each other. I was diagnosed with ADD and my grades started slipping. After that I was diagnosed with depression. My father left, cut off all ties with us. Mum stopped getting child support. She didn't like me very much. So I ran away. You'll find most of the Lost Souls ran away." Rainbow said.

"My mother's boyfriend was abusive. She didn't believe me. I said 'Fuck this' and left." MAD said easily.

"My parents were murdered when I was one. My aunt and uncle were forced to take me in. They hated me. Then I got accepted the school my parents attended. I gained friends and false hope. In my fourth year a boy was killed. Everyone blamed me. I got sent to prison. That's where I've been the last two years. They finally realized the truth and I was let out. I ran away from my godfather and ended up here." I explain. I can tell it's not what they were expecting.

"Murder?" Rainbow asks.

"Yeah. Death and murder seem to play a big role in my life." I say. Too true.

After a while I go to sleep in the corner...that sounds like I was a bad boy being punished, doesn't it? Oh well. I like the Lost Souls, and I like the lost and found. Was MAD drunk when she thought up that name? I feel like I belong here. But the comfort doesn't last. I have a nightmare. Yet again of Cedric and that damned graveyard. I wake up to a flash of light and the screams of both me and the Lost Souls. Tomorrow and Jewel are back, and they are staring at me, as are the rest of the Lost Souls.

"What?" I ask.

"Holy fuck." Maggot whispered.

"What?" I ask, getting annoyed.

"You were screaming. There was a flash of light, a ring of fire surrounded you." Crow said. On the ground I can see the scorch marks.

"You've got some serious explaining to do." Tomorrow says. For some reason I Love Lucy pops into my head and I resist the urge to act like Lucy. I sigh, and without even thinking about it summon several candles. I really need to control my magic. I just thought about wanting some light, and here the candles are.

"I'm a wizard. And no, I'm not crazy, at least not entirely. Look." I say, levitating all the candles into the air.

"But a normal wizard can't do that, they need wands." Blackbird says. Everyone looks to him now.

"My Uncle was a wizard. My mum was a squib." More funny looks.

"A squib is someone born to magical parents, but who has no powers of their own. You guys are all called muggles, people without magic. I'm a first generation pureblood. My father was a pureblood wizard, my mother was a muggle born. A muggle born is the opposite of a squib, it's a magical child born to two muggle parents." I explain.

"What about that story you told us earlier?" MAD asks.

"The truth." I sigh, getting ready for a long explanation. "There's this evil dude who calls himself Voldemort and wants to take over the world and kill all the muggles and muggle borns, even though he himself is a half-blood and therefore a hypocrite. He came after me and my parents when I was one. He killed my parents, and when he tried to kill me, it didn't work. The curse he used backfired and banished him from his body." I said.

"Bloody hell, you're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Blackbird says.

"Unfortunately." I say. "Like I said, I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle. They hated everything to do with magic, thinking it was abnormal, and they always strive to be perfectly normal. I went to Hogwarts, which is a magical school, and was actually happy for once. Sure, Voldemort tried to kill me at the end of each year, but I was still happy. Then at the end of my fourth year, me and another boy were taken from the school. Other boy was killed, Evil Dude got his body back, and I got chased through a graveyard by all the Death Munchers. I escaped, but everyone at school thought I killed the other boy. The headmaster knew better, but still allowed Fudge to send me to Azkaban." Here I shivered. They're looking at me funny again.

"Death Munchers are actually called Death Eaters, and they are Evil Dude's followers. Azkaban is the wizard prison. It's guarded by creatures called Dementors. Basically they suck all the happiness out of a place, and if you're left alone with them for too long, you go insane. I went insane, but something pulled me out of it a little while ago. I have all these weird new powers, and I'm way more powerful than any normal wizard. My headmaster, godfather, and one of my fathers best friends who just happens to be a werewolf came to let me out, saying I was cleared. I ran away last night, and that's abut it." I finished. They were all staring again.

"Shit." Web said. That about summed it up I guess.

"Well, I guess you earned yourself a new name." Tomorrow says.

"What?" I ask. I seem to ask that a lot.

"Scorch." She answers. I like it. I'm guessing it's because of the scorch marks surrounding me.

"How did you do the fire thing?" Rainbow asks. I shrug, then on instinct, hold out my hand, palm up, just to try something. As I concentrate, a small flame appears in my hand. Focusing on it, I make it bigger, then smaller, then turn it different colors, and finally, mess around with the temperature.

"I think I'm a fire elemental." I say. Before they can ask what it is I explain it. "There are four elements, Air, Water, Fire, and Earth. An elementalist can control one of these elements. I can control fire."

"Wicked." Web says.

"Well my dears, it's been fun, but now I need my beauty sleep." Jewel says from his spot. The Lost Souls retreat to their own beds and we all quickly fall asleep again, despite the sun already rising.

I wake up again around nine. Web, Blackbird, and MAD are gone. Jewel and Tomorrow are still asleep. Maggot is counting the money he made last night. I need to get to Diagon Alley before the order comes after me, and I decide I don't want to go alone.

"Hey Rainbow and Crow, do you want to go somewhere with me?" I ask.

"Where?" Rainbow asks.

"Diagon Alley." I say.

"Where?" Crow asks.

"It's a wizarding town...thing...whatever. I've got an account at the bank there and would like to get a few things before they send the order after me." I say.

"Order?" Rainbow asks. I growl.

"They're Dumbledore's followers, they fight Evil Dude." I can't help but snort at the thought of calling Voldemort Evil Dude in front of another wizard. The look on their face would be priceless. I'm getting off topic.

"Sure." Rainbow says.

"Are you allowed?" Maggot asks from his corner.

"Who cares?" I say. "I wasn't supposed to tell you about the wizarding world, but that didn't stop me, did it?" Maggot shrugs. I get up, leading the two girls out of the building. We catch a bus and soon arrive at the Leaky Cauldron. I make sure my shoulder length hair covers my scar and use a spell to change the color of my eyes.

"Scorch?" Crow asks.

"Yes?"

"You do know that your eyes just changed black, don't you?" she says

"Yup." I answer.

"Okay then. Where are we going?" she asks.

"The Leaky Cauldron. I don't think Muggles can see it unless it's pointed out. Probably a don't-notice-me charm, or whatever the hall those things are called. I lead them inside and they stare around in awe.

"Try not to look to much like muggles. Some wizards don't like muggles." I say. They nod, and keep their gawking to a minimum. It's hard when I let them into the alley.

"Stick close to me, you could get in a lot of trouble down here. Especially in Knockturn Alley. That alley is filled with dark wizards." I instruct. I walk down the street with a sneer that would put Snape to shame, not wanting anything more to do with the wizarding world. I lead them straight to Gringotts.

"I wish for complete confidentiality." I tell the first goblin I come upon. He smiles nastily and leads me to a private room.

"Someone will be with you in just a moment." He says, bowing himself out of the room. As he said, another little goblin thing comes along after a moment.

"What may I do for you, Mister Potter?" he asks.

"First of all, no one is to know that I have set foot in Gringotts, let alone Diagon Alley. I would like to make a large withdrawal, and change it into muggle money."

"Of course Mr. Potter. If you wish, you may wait here and your request will be carried out. How much do you wish to withdraw?"

"Half of my account should be good. I would also like one hundred galleons." The goblin's eyes widened slightly, but he immediately calls another goblin to him, and they leave us a lone for a minute. They come back after a while, handing me two bags. They explain that they have feather light and expanding charms, as well as anti-theft charms built in. seems they were quite glad to get rid of a lot of the muggle money that had been building up.

Me and the girls leave, and I head to the bookshop. Just because I don't particularly want to live with the wizards doesn't mean I don't want to practice magic...and get revenge. Afterward I buy three capes, one for each of us. Instructing the girls to keep their hoods up and their muggle clothing hidden, I wander down Knockturn alley, buying several things.

After buying myself a new trunk and using up all but ten galleons, I lead the girls out of the alley. In the pub I take their cloaks and stuff them in my trunk before we head back out to Muggle London. I breathe a sigh of relief – the alley was absolutely swarming with Hogwarts students and several aurors. School is starting in another day or two.

Once back in muggle land, the girls leave me. I stop off at several banks all over London, distributing my almost one million pounds into several different bank accounts. I use three different names – James Evans (I know, how original) Scorch Rivers, and Alexander Donovan. I figure that it will be easier to hide if I can switch my name around.

I wander around the slums for a while, running into one of the Lost Souls every so often. After time I return to the Lost and Found (what the hell was MAD on when she named it that?) and practice with my magic a little, finding my limits and my strengths.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N...no this isnt slash...i respect people who write it..but i cannot...so Blasie is going to be a girl...and yes this is someone elses story...it will become stuff i wrote during chapter 9...and you may not want to read it after that because im not so good with crazy harry...but any reviews are appreciated...and thank you who all has reviewed so far...but when i write my chapters i take a few days so dont expect updates like there have been for the first two chapters.

Smile

Chapter Three – Batty

Life at Grimmauld place continued peacefully, none of its inhabitants noticing that their savior was missing. That is, until they decided to bring him lunch. Sirius and Remus had gone up to Harry's room to talk and bring him lunch seeing as he had skipped breakfast, or so they thought. Imagine their surprise to find nothing but black words etched into red walls.

"I'll get Dumbledore." Remus said weakly, rushing downstairs to use the floo network. Within moments Dumbledore was in the room, a grave look on his face.

"It seems we have greatly underestimated Mr. Potter. Search parties will be sent out immediately, but there is no reason to alarm the public." Dumbledore said, sweeping off to call the rest of the order.

A week later the search had turned up not one single clue. Severus Snape found himself sweeping down a run down road in the slums of London on what he believed to be a wild goose chase. If the damn boy ran away, let him be. But no, the arrogant brat has to be found! Snape didn't even give the small group of teenagers on the corner a second glance, instead sweeping right by them, not paying any attention to the eerie emerald eyes staring after him.

If he would have paid attention, he would have seen three teens. One, a girl with long purple hair, along with another girl, this one with several different colors in her hair, none of them natural. The third was the only boy. He too had dyed hair, starting at the roots with pure white which faded into yellow, then orange, and finally had red tips, his hair just past his shoulders. But the hair wasn't the significant thing about him. It was the piercing, haunted emerald eyes with a spark of insanity, and the barely visible lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Luckily for the teen, Snape was too busy fuming about 'that arrogant Potter brat' to pay close attention.

Harry had changed quite a bit over the last week. He had let the girls take him out for a make over. It had been Rainbow's idea for the hair, seeing as he was a fire elementalist and the dye job looked almost like flames. He had allowed them to get him several piercings, two hoops in each ear, two barbells in his left eyebrow, and another silver hoop in his lip, set to the right instead of centered.

The girls had also talked him into a tattoo, though it didn't take much to do it. He'd do anything to piss someone off, and he had a feeling piercings and tattoos weren't taken too well in the wizarding world. Around his upper left arm was a band of flames. Hey, can you blame him for liking his element? He also had a small red dragon tattooed on his lower back, more toward his right arm.

The last piece was his new wardrobe, compromised of lots of black and red, along with a large black trench coat to top it all off. Right now he was wearing baggy black bondage pants with red accents and a black muscle tee underneath the trench coat. He was wearing a spiked leather dog collar as well as heavy black army boots. Black kohl eyeliner was painted over his eyes, bringing out the emerald green. In his right hand was a cup of coffee, and he leaned against the wall, his right knee bent so that his right foot was flat on the wall.

Hmm...what is Snapie doing in the slums? Oh yeah, he's one of Dumblebore's pets. Perhaps he's part of Bumblefuck's Order of Kentucky Fried Phoenix. That means they must be searching for me. Luckily none of them would think to look for a guy with hair like mine, let alone one with piercings. At least with magic piercings and tattoos don't hurt. I think I'm glad I let Rainbow talk me into them.

Funny how even dressed as a muggle he can still look like a bat. I suppose it's somewhat common for dusters to do that. I wonder if he charms his robes. Or maybe there's extra side flaps...maybe their custom tailored. Who ever would have thought the greasy git was vain? Maybe I can charm my trench coat to do that...

"Hey scorch, you know that bat? You're watching him pretty closely." Crow asks. I snort. Even a muggle can get that impression of him I guess.

"He's my potions professor. Or was, I'm really not sure if I'm expelled or not. I should be. But they probably took me back I'm their fucking savior." I say.

"What's his problem?" Rainbow asked. I laugh lightly.

"He's got a stick shoved a little too far up his ass. Doesn't help that he's a Death Muncher, well, a spy actually. But he's still got that ugly ass tattoo from Voldie. So he was a Death Muncher. Even if he's not anymore." I get the feeling I'm rambling. I tend to do that a lot. Unless I'm in one of my silent moods.

Just before batty turns the corner I send a spell his way, grinning in satisfaction as his hair turns bright pink and a sign appears on his back saying 'Kick Me' in scrawling letters. The fact that it's so childish just makes it even funnier.

"I made a funny." I say in a childish voice, pointing to the sign and causing the girls to crack up.

"Nice one." Crow says. She has recently dyed her hair a deep purple and she is wearing a black duster with her favorite skirt (the one she wore to the club) and fishnets with army boots and a green tank top. As we stand there batty comes rushing around the corner again, snarling and glaring, looking around for a culprit. I can't help it. I laugh.

"Nice hair dude." I say. He snarls.

"You're one to talk. Did you see someone around here with Black hair and green eyes?" he asks, speaking to us as if we are far below him. Perhaps I'll have to teach him a lesson. Hopefully he won't look at my forehead too closely.

"Nope. Just us." I say.

"And who might you be?" he growls, crossing his arms.

"She's Crow, the multi colored one is Rainbow," he snorts at the name and Rainbow narrows her eyes. "And I am Scorch. You are?"

"None of your business." He says. "Have you seen anyone who fits that description in the last week?" he asks.

"Well you're not very polite. We told you who we are, it's only fair that you return the favor." I say. He sneers.

"Severus Snape, now answer the question." He says.

"Hmm...nope. Maggot's got black hair. Blackbird does too. Tomorrow has green eyes." I list off. I can tell it's making him mad. "Three days ago Crow had black hair."

"You have green eyes too Scorch." Rainbow points out. Damn, hope he doesn't look too closely at me. I can glare at her later, now it would only give me away. And that's a big no-no.

"Was anyone else here a moment ago?" he asks.

"Nope." Rainbow answers.

"Then which one of you did this?" he asks, holding out the sign. All three of us crack up again.

"Sorry, but I'm not that childish. Though Scorch is. Ask him." Crow says. Before I answer Maggot walks up to us.

"Hey Mag, what have you got today?" I ask, ignoring Batty. I can tell it pisses him off. I think Maggot's Mohawk pisses him off too. I think all of our looks piss him off.

"Gonna sell some aspirin to the tourists. They'll never know it's not real. At least they won't have headaches at the club tonight." He says, chuckling slightly. Batty gets sick of us and sweeps off, positively full of rage. Is it really a positive thing to be mad? Oh well.

"So who was that?" Maggot asks me.

"My potions professor. But he didn't recognize me. Some spy he is."

"Spy?" Maggot asks.

"He was a Death Muncher, but he decided he wanted to be good and became a spy for Dumblewhore. He's still a bastard." I say. Maggot talks for a moment longer before heading off to the park. Crow and Rainbow go with him. I lean against the wall, finishing my coffee. It's too damn early in the day, even if it is almost noon.

A plastic bag caught in the wind blows all around the street like a demented poltergeist before getting itself caught in a tree. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm amused by a simple plastic bag. Oh well, the best things are the simple things, are they not?

My coffee is gone. Yet I still look in the cup to make sure it's really not there. People are weird that way. As I stare into the cup, it refills itself. I blink. Gotta learn to not do that. I surprise even myself. How do I not realize I'm casting magic when I'm casting magic? Does that make sense? I'm confused now. I'll go find someone to un-confuse me. If that's even a word. Though I doubt they'll be able to help. Maybe I can prank Batty a little more. Now where did he get off to?

I wander around for a bit before deciding to get some lunch. I spot MAD in a nearby shop and join her for lunch. The waiter is annoying. He has a snobby, I-am-better-than-thou attitude. I feel like punching his face in. Since when have I been so violent? Probably has something to do with having to watch Voldie torture all his followers for two years locked in a cell. I really hate those bastards who did this to me. But don't worry, they will pay. Oh yes, revenge will be sweet. Like sugar! Okay, I need to lay off the caffeine.

At night I head to the club again. I need to get rid of some of the stress I have no idea I had building up. Why the hell am I stressed? Oh well. In the line outside of the club I bump into Jewel. He is wearing large platform shoes that make it somewhat hard for him to walk as well as fishnet tights and a black miniskirt. He has on a white silk blouse and a pink wig with way too much makeup.

"Hey Scorch. Come to take a load off?" he asks.

"You could say that." I answer.

"Let me introduce you to a friend of mine. I just know you'll love her." He says, dragging me into the club. We move around for a bit before Jewel finds his 'friend.' She is skinny, but not overly so, with a well rounded physique. She has long black hair with yellow streaks and dark amber eyes and a kind face. She wears a corset like top showing off her cleavage as well as a short shirt and stilettos. Her nails are long, almost like claws, and painted a deep red.

"Ooh, what a fine catch Jewel." She says, her voice almost a purr as she runs her hand along my chest.

"Scorch, meet Leo, Leo, meet Scorch. I'll leave you two be now, I've got some customers to go please. Ta." Jewel says, melding into the crowd. Leo and I begin to dance. She grinds into me in a very pleasant way, running her hands down my chest and back and through my hair. We make a few trips to the bar and I am pleasantly drunk after only a few hours.

"How about we go somewhere a little more...private." She whispers in my ear, taking my hand and leading me to the back of the club. She hands a guy some money and he leads us to a door. Of course it's not just a door, but there is a room behind it. Who'd a thunk it?

She leads me inside and presses a bruising kiss to my lips before placing a hand on my chest, pushing me backwards to tumble onto a bed. She crawls up onto the bed with me, straddling my hips and kissing me roughly again. I find that I do not care that I barely know this woman, all I care about is the wonderful feeling of her grinding into me and of her planting kisses down my chest as she removes my clothing. And, oh, the feeling of running my hands over the lithe body as I return the favor.

Soon we are both sweaty and breathless and my instincts take over as I flip her over so that it is now I who is on top. Soon the room is filled with the sounds of our moans and heavy breathing and the occasional cry from the beautiful woman beneath me. After time we collapse, exhausted and I fall into a light slumber. When I wake up she is pulling on her shoes, once more fully dressed in her skimpy clothing.

"Wonderful time darling, but if you'll excuse me, I've got other customers. Don't worry about pay, this was a favor to Jewel. He helped me out of a rough spot once." She says, and then she is gone. I get up and wince slightly. Conjuring a mirror I look at my back. sure enough there are long gashes running down my back from her claw-like nails. Without a though I am healed, cleaned, and dressed and slipping out of the room and back to the dance floor.

I dance long into the night, until the club is near empty. On my way out I bump into Jewel again, and he tells me to follow him. I amuse myself watching him try to walk in his ridiculous shoes I notice several others who look like they are coming from the club walking along the same route. Soon we go down an alley and Jewel knocks on a door. A bar slides open and eyes peek out.

"Stanley is so cool." Jewel tells the eyes. Obviously the owner is quite conceited. The eyes disappear and the door opens.

"15 pounds." The owner of the eyes tells us.

"Sorry hun, but I just don't have the dough tonight." Jewel says. The owner of the eyes glances over his shoulder.

"See that blonde guy at the end of the bar? Go make yourself useful." He says.

"Thanks darling." Jewel says, sashaying over to the bar. I fork over the money and enter after him. Obviously Stanley's is an after hours club. I have a few more drinks, dance a little, and decide I'm bored of this. Feeling my magic rushing through my veins and sobering me up, I leave the club and wander around the streets.

Surprise, surprise, old batty is still wandering around the slums, his hair back to black. Silently I glide closer to him, calling on my magic to mask my presence. I can hear him grumbling under his breath about 'ungrateful brats making him wander around this godforsaken hell hole at all hours of the night.' I can't help it, I laugh. He twirls around quickly.

"You again!" he snarls. He snarls a lot. Get a new act, Batty. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" he ask in a dangerous voice, slowly advancing on me.

"You." I say. He growls. Yay! He didn't snarl! Though a growl isn't far from a snarl. Close enough. Wow. I'm actually happy that Snape growled. Maybe I'm a little more drunk than I thought. As I continue laughing, he advances on me and slaps me across the face. My eyes flare with emerald fire as I look at him angrily. Don't ask how I know my eyes flared.

"Now listen to me you insolent whelp. I am here looking for someone and you are not helping me one bit. Now I'm guessing you have no family, or at least none that cares about you. You're just some homeless punk out to make everyone else as miserable as you are. Well you know, there's a good chance that no one will notice if a street rat like you goes missing, and an even greater chance that no one will care. So you listen to me and you listen close. Do. Not. Mess. With. Me. I am not in a good mood tonight. Now you tell me if you've seen a boy like this and then you go on your merry way and leave me alone. Got it?" he says. He holds out a picture of me from fourth year. A blank look remains on my face the whole time, but inside I am boiling with rage.

"You picked the wrong kid to mess with, you bastard." I say through clenched teeth, finally loosing my temper. I clench my fists and flames dance around me in a circle, wind whipping my hair and trench coat, my eyes dancing with emerald flames. A burst of magic hurls Snape back into an alley and if I wasn't so mad I'd find it quite amusing to see him sitting slumped against the wall with a hint of fear breaking through his masks and showing in his eyes. Though I don't know it, my scar is glowing a deep red.

"Potter?" he asks in an amazed and fearful voice.

"So glad you can still recognize me Snape. Now it's your turn to listen. You never saw me. I am not in London. You never met me. If you tell a single soul I swear you will suffer a long, slow, extremely painful death, got it? I am not going back to those bastards who use me as nothing more than the means by which to defeat that snake faced bastard." I snarl. God, I'm beginning to sound like Batty himself. He nods dumbly and I am getting ready to attack him when a voice stops me.

"Scorch! Scorch, stop it! Calm down! Hurting him won't help anyone!" a voice, who I now recognize as Rainbow, shouts. The wind and the fire whipping around me cease and I turn to look at her.

"Rainbow?" I ask weakly.

"It's okay Scorch, just calm down." She says. Maggot is close behind her and as they reach me I collapse. Before I touch the ground they catch me. Maggot slowly lowers me to the ground and Rainbow sits beside me, laying my head in her lap as I slip into unconsciousness.

"Now, I don't know who the hell you are except that Scorch here knows you, and obviously you pissed him off. But you have my word that all the Lost Souls will be after your blood if you reveal him to those bastards that locked him up for two years. We don't know or understand the whole story, but we know enough to know he will be extremely pissed if he has to go back there, and blood might be shed. So you keep his location a secret, got it?" Maggot says. Snape stands up and sneers lightly at them before stalking away. After a moment I wake up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Shh, he's gone and we're pretty sure he won't tell anyone where you are. He looked really scared when you were attacking him. Come on, let's get you back to the Lost and Found." Rainbow tells me. I allow her and Maggot to help me walk back home. I'm thoroughly exhausted after that display of power. Rainbow lays me down and then curls up beside me. I decide I like the feeling of a warm body next to mine as I slowly drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Smile

Chapter Four – Well Done

"Dumbledore!" the shout echoed through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Yes Severus?"

"I found your Golden Boy." Snape spat out

"Wonderful Severus, just lovely." Dumbledore said.

"Oh yes, just peachy. Except for the fact that he tried to eviscerate me and threatened death if I reported him." Snape said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Oh dear, that is a problem. Where did you find him?" Dumbledore said, deep in thought.

"In London. In the slums of London. With a bunch of Muggles with fake hair and metal all over there faces. I'm pretty sure he had been drinking too. I didn't recognize him until his scar started glowing."

"His scar was glowing? Tell me exactly what happened Severus." Dumbledore said in a stern voice. Snape sighed. There was no point in lying.

"We had a slight run in. I thought he was some homeless punk and I might have threatened him. He laughed, and I might have lost my temper and possibly slapped him. He lost his temper and was surrounded by a ring of flame, and his magic threw me into a nearby alleyway. When I looked up his scar was glowing red. I do believe he was about to attack me when a couple of his friends stopped him. I do believe he has told them about magic, or they themselves are magic, for they did not react to the flames or the glowing.." Snape said calmly.

"Severus." Dumbledore said sternly, reprimand for the slap no doubt. "What does he look like?"

"He has dyed his hair. it is white at the top, the changes to yellow and then to orange and the tips of his hair are red, like flames. His hair is just past his shoulders. He has two earrings in each ear, two studs in his eyebrow and a lip ring. I also have reason to believe he might possibly have tattoos, judging from the people he was hanging out with. The others didn't call him Harry either, they called him something that started with a 'S'" Snape reported.

"I suppose it would do no harm to allow him to stay in London for a few weeks. Perhaps by then he will have cooled off slightly. I will set up a schedule for order members to watch him however. You should get some rest Severus, you look exhausted." Knowing the sentence as a dismissal, Snape quickly left the office and returned to his dungeons.

The next day Snape was in a particularly foul mood. Gryffindor suffered many lost points and detentions were given out for the smallest offences. He even took ten points off from his own house. his bad mood was only made worse when the brand on his left arm burned, causing him to add too much dragons blood to a potion, rendering it completely useless.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scorch awoke with a start around two am, his scar on fire. Growling slightly he got up and began dressing quickly. A pair of form fitting black pants, a black muscle-t with red Celtic knots decorating it, and his large black trench coat.

"Scorch? What the hell are you doing?" MAD, who had been woken up by his movements, asked. The others in the room slowly began to wake up too. Maggot, Rainbow, Web, and Blackbird were there. The others were still out. Scorch grinned evilly.

"Death Eater revel in the slums tonight. They picked the wrong neighborhood to mess with. I was just going to give them a nice little welcoming party." He said innocently, conjuring up a nasty looking twin daggers and strapping them to his thighs so that his fingertips just brushed over the tops.

"Ooh, can we come?" MAD asked. Scorch frowned slightly.

"But you don't have magic. They'll kill you in seconds." He said.

"So conjure us up a few weapons, it looks easy enough for you to do. From what you've told us about Wizards they won't be expecting muggle weaponry, and they won't know how to deal with it." Web said.

"Sorry but it's too dangerous for muggles. It would be like sending a black person into a KKK meeting. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some arse to kick." Scorch said, grabbing a discarded glass and charming it into a portkey. A split second before it activated Rainbow dashed forward and grabbed hold of it, getting pulled away along with Scorch.

"What was that for?" he asked as they landed. Rainbow shrugged.

"I'm not about to leave you alone. What if the same thing that happened when you fought your teacher happens again?" She said. It took Scorch a minute to figure out her sentence.

"That was because my magic went haywire. This time I'm controlling it. Well, mostly, cuz it tends to listen to my subconscious a lot and I guess I'm not really controlling it then. But then again it is MY subconscious, so I must be controlling it in some way..."

"You're babbling, Scorch." Rainbow said.

"So?" He said. Rainbow sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Gimme the daggers." She said, indicating the daggers Scorch had strapped to his legs just incase. Scorch sighed and conjured up several throwing knives for her instead.

"Let's hope your aim is good." he said.

"Oh, don't worry, it is."

The duo quickly and quietly made their way to the large warehouse that now held over a hundred Death Eaters. Seeing no guards they quietly slipped in, sticking to the walls and the shadows. Voldemort was currently speaking and the Death Eaters were gathered in three large circles around him.

"Stay away from the flashing lights, especially the green ones." Scorch instructed in a whisper before stepping out of the shadows and motioning for Rainbow to follow.

"Hey Rainbow?" he said loudly, smiling as Voldemort stuttered and stopped speaking.

"Yeah Scorch?" she asked.

"How do you like your Death Munchers?" he said, a small flame forming in his hand. Catching on she smiled.

"Well done." She answered, an evil grin on her face. Scorch's smile just widened, if possible, making him look just as evil and even more insane than Voldemort himself. The Death eaters were too stunned at the interruption to react right away and Scorch brought his hand up, sending a column of flames rushing towards the nearest Death Eaters.

"Kill them!" Voldemort screeched over the screams of the burning Death Eaters. Rainbow stood slightly behind and to the side of Scorch and began to take aim and throw the knives.

Scorch continued sending flames all over the place until the warehouse was one large inferno. His magic obeyed his thoughts, sometimes without him even knowing it, and nullified most curses that reached him and Rainbow. Neither of them moved far from their spot near the doorway, blocking the Death Eaters easiest exit. Soon Voldemort apparated away and his followers quickly followed.

"Get outta here now, it's going to collapse." Scorch told Rainbow. Once outside they returned to the spot they had portkeyed to and stood watching the warehouse burn. Firefighters soon arrived, followed quickly by the magic reversal squad. They couldn't have the muggles finding the bodies of all those Death Eaters, now could they? Soon after the wizards arrived Scorch held out the portkey again, and with one last wistful glance at the fire he had created, they disappeared. Back at the Lost and Found he quickly healed the small wounds he and Rainbow had suffered. The rest of the Lost Souls were either asleep or out, so no questions came their way luckily.

"Well that was fun." He said, humming slightly to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

After returning home I exit the Lost and Found and wander the streets. Why did I allow Rainbow to come, you might ask? Well, I honestly don't know. I guess I'm not the person I was. I don't really care about being the hero. She wanted to do it, who am I to stop her? So call me cruel, I really don't care. I just hope I got Batty good with a blast of fire. Voldy too. And Malfoy. A lot of people actually.

I bet they were all thinking I'd want nothing to do with the wizarding world anymore. Nope, not true. I want revenge. I want all those who harmed and betrayed me to suffer the consequences. I want the thing that murdered my parents to scream at my feet as I kill it slowly.

So call me morbid, I really don't care. Azkaban does things to a man, changes him, often for the worse. But is it really for the worse? I've lost my inhibitions. Sure I'm morbid and a little crazy, but where's the fun in being Dumbledork's pawn, in being sane and normal?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Albus!" Snape gasped as he stumbled up the steps of Hogwarts.

"What happened Severus?" Dumbledore asked, Snape to the hospital wing despite his complaints.

"Death Eater revel in the slums. Potter and some muggle girl broke up the party. The girl was called Rainbow and she called Potter Scorch."

"Is there a reason he is called Scorch? And what did he do to Voldemort? You look as if you've been set on fire Severus." Dumbledore said.

"On the dot, Albus. Potter set the entire place on fire. With his hands. The damn show off is a fire elementalist!" Snape exclaimed just before Madame Pomfrey bustled over to treat him.

"Perhaps I underestimated our Mr. Potter…" Dumbledore mumbled to himself as he left the infirmary.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Please Scorch?" Rainbow whined, pulling on his arm.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because Maggot is too busy selling, and Jewel is a girl half the time and Web and Blackbird are already in the band. You're the only one left, and you have a great voice!" Rainbow said.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked.

"It's only a few lines! Please! Come on, you've got a week to get ready even!" Rainbow pleaded. She was trying to get Scorch to agree to sing in the band the Lost Souls had put together, called simply 'The Lost Souls.' MAD was their drummer, while BlackBird and Web played guitar and bass, respectively. Rainbow was the lead singer, but she wanted to sing a song that required a female and a male singer. Scorch sighed.

"Fine." He said. Rainbow squealed and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you! Come on, I'll get you the music!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Snape was mad. Scratch that, he was furious. Dumbledore, brilliant old coot that he was, decided that he should give up his weekends to watch the damn brat that had set him on fire at the beginning of the week. Not only that, but he had decided that he, Black, and Lupin should all be on watch together. And that is how Snape found himself sitting in a booth on the catwalk of the some club, sipping on whisky and trying not to wring Blacks neck.

"Where is he Snape? You're the only one who knows what he looks like." Black insisted.

"I don't know Black. I told you he went in the back of the club with a bunch of those muggles he has befriended. Merlin only knows what he's doing." Snape said.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked.

"Look around you Lupin. Doesn't something about this club seem…off…to you?" he asked. Lupin did look around. Come to think of it there was a lot of people pairing off, kissing and snogging on the dance floor. He saw a pair leave the throng of writhing bodies on the dance floor and slip something to an attendant, who led them through a door way. He was placed just right to catch a glimpse of a hallway lined with doors.

"It's a sex club!" Lupin hissed.

"WHAT!" Black shouted.

"Shut it Black, you're getting unwanted attention." Snape said. Just then the music stopped.

"Hello all you beautiful people!" Someone up on the stage said. "Today we've got a live band playing called The Lost Souls. They're new here, so let's give them a warm welcome!" Immediately the crown burst into loud cheers.

"Hey everyone! We're starting out the night with a cover of Marilyn Manson's Para-Noir, so sit tight cuz here we go!" A girl with multi colored hair said. Snape nearly spit out his drink when he caught sight of the guy behind her.

"Potter is on stage! He's part of that blasted band." Snape said.

"Which one? None of them look like Harry!" Black said.

"The one without an instrument. His hair is white, yellow, orange, and red."

"That's Harry!" Black exclaimed. The lights dimmed and the band took up playing position. Words were projected onto the curtains behind them as the song started up. 'The women of the world list their reasons for fucking me' it read. Snape scowled.

The girl who had originally spoken began to speak into the microphone as she circled Potter, who stood perfectly still.

I fuck you because you are famous

I fuck you for your money

I fuck you to control you

I fuck you so that someday I can have half

Of everything you own

I fuck you to fuck you over

I fuck you until I find someone better

I fuck you cuz it's a secret

I fuck you because I can't remember

If I already fucked you before

I fuck you out of boredom

I fuck you because I can't feel it

Anyway

I fuck you to make the pain

Go away

"Lovely song, no?" Snape said.

"Shut up, Harry's about to sing!" Indeed, when the girl, Rainbow, Snape remembered, had sung the last line, Potter looked up and brought a second microphone up to his mouth. As he sung his lines he got right up in Rainbows face and she was the one to look down this time as he circled her.

Fuck you because I loved you

Fuck you for loving you too

I don't need a reason to hate you the way I do

Fuck you because I loved you

Fuck you for loving you too

I don't need a reason to hate you the way I do

Hate you the way I do

Hate you the way I do

Hate you the way I do

Hate you the way I do

"Are you sure that's Harry?" Black asked in a weak voice.

"Positive." Snape said, amused by Black's surprise. Rainbow began to sing again, and Potter returned to standing still.

I fuck you so I can feel

Something

Instead of nothing

At all.

I fuck you because you are beautiful

I fuck you because you're my nigger

I fuck you because I am your whore

(Here Harry slapped her)

I fuck you because you ARE a whore

(She slapped him this time)

I fuck you for fun

I fuck you for fun

I fuck you because I can

I fuck you so I have

A place

To stay

I fuck you…

So you will

Protect me

By now Black and Lupin were speechless and Snape was fighting hard not to laugh at their expressions as the watched the two on stage. Potter began his part again.

Fuck you because I loved you

Fuck you for loving you too

I don't need a reason to hate you the way I do

Fuck you because I loved you

Fuck you for loving you too

I don't need a reason to hate you the way I do

Hate you the way I do

Hate you the way I do

Hate you the way I do

Hate you the way I do

After he sung Blackbird began a guitar solo and Snape grimaced at the music that was definitely not his style. Black and Lupin became even more speechless as Rainbow and Potter began to make out on stage. Soon the solo ended and Potter began singing again.

I don't need a reason to hate you the way I do

Hate you the way I do

Hate you the way I do

Hate you the way I do

Hate you the way I do

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

After I sing the song for Rainbow I leave the stage. As I'm walking away I catch sight of some unpleasantly familiar faces. Wolfy, Godmutt, and Batty. Well, well, well, seems Batty needs a lesson in just exactly what I can do when I'm mad. I wander underneath the catwalk so they will loose sight of me before going up behind them.

"Fancy seeing you here." I say, causing them to jump.

"Harry!" Godmutt says before trying to hug me. I step out of his way.

"I thought I told you I wanted to be left alone." I say, crossing my arms.

"Dumbledore believes it will be safer for you to be watched over by the order."

"Oh yes, because Dumbledore has just made so many great decisions when it comes to my safety. Let's see. I do believe it was his idea I would be safe at the Dursley's even after all the Death Munchers were gone. Well, if your idea of safe is being locked in a cupboard and treated like a house elf, yeah, I was safe. And let's not forget all those decisions he made that led me to my yearly run-ins with Voldy. And of course it was his decision to do as little as possible to keep me out of Azkaban when he knew for a fact I didn't do it. So excuse me if I don't trust Dumbledore's decisions right now. Now get the hell out of here before I blow up again, Batty." I say. Godmutt and Wolf boy looked properly cowed. Batty just looks mad.

"Scorch!" Someone shouts in a sing-song voice.

"Hey Jewel." I say. Today Jewel is wearing yet another mini shirt, this one a bright hot pink. He has on a black tank top, the back of which looks like he was whipped repeatedly in. Again he has heels so high he has problems walking and a long, straight red wig.

"You were just wonderful up on stage darling! Oh, excuse me for not introducing myself! I'm Jewel. And you are?" Batty is looking at jewel as if he is crazy.

"Jewel, meet my bastard of a potion master, my dog-like godfather, and my former professor who just happens to turn into a bloodthirsty wolf every full moon." I say. "Batty, Godmutt, Wolfy, meet Jewel. He's one the people I live with." Oops. Did I just call them by their nicknames? Oh well. Batty looks like he's itching to take points off.

"Well, nice meeting you, but I must be off. Customers to please and all that rot. Ta ta." Jewel says.

"Excuse me, but did you say he?" Batty asks.

"Yes." I say.

"You might want to get your eyes checked Potter. Obviously they aren't working right." he says. I laugh. He looks at me like I'm crazy. I think I am. Oh well.

"Sorry Batty old boy, but Jewel is as much a boy as you or I am. His customers just like the girly look." I say.

"Customers?" he asks.

"Sorry, forgot you were stupid. Have you even noticed what this club is?" I ask. I can tell Batty hates not getting a straight answer. Hie eye is twitching. It's funny. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. What was I saying? Oh yeah. Black and Lupin are sitting stunned in the background. Well, not actually stunned, as no one cast any magic on them, but stunned as in surprised, speechless. Get it? Got it? Good.

"Hard to miss." Batty replies.

"Think Batty. Think real hard." I say. The look on his face is priceless.

"You mean to tell me you're living with a bunch of prostitutes!" He hisses.

"Yes. Wait, no. Well, yes and no. But mostly no." I say.

"Just get on with it!" Batty says. His eye is still twitching.

"Fine, be that way." I say, sniffing slightly. "Only Jewel and Tomorrow are. Maggot is a dealer, and Rainbow and Blackbird and Web and MAD are in the band, and then there's Crow who doesn't really do much. No, wait, she helped get us this gig. So you could say she's somewhat of a manager to the band." I say. All the off-topicness is making him mad again. Is that a real word? Hmm…oh look! His eye is twitching again! Twitch…twitch…I think I shall rename him Twitchy. Yes, Twitchy is a good name for when he is pissed off. I wonder if I have ADD? Then again, it might just be insanity.

"Enough!" Twitchy shouts. I wasn't going to say anything else anyway.

"Well, best be off. Places to be, people to do. Hope you have an awful day!" I say cheerily as I walk away, disappearing into the crowd with a handy camouflage spell.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N thanks to all my reviewers...i probably wont update this until saturday or sunday...maybe not even then...because right now im in my last 3 days of school and i have exam and exam reviews...course ive slowly been making it longer since i updated anyway...but just bare with me for the rest of this week...and i have to use my moms computer...but for some reason since sunday its been faster than mine...and her mouse actually works...so i have to reinstall xp on my desktop...so just bare with me...i will have all my chapters and what not

Smile

Chapter Five - Much Better than a JackInTheBox

A few weeks passed by more or less peacefully. Scorch noticed several different order members following him around. He confronted a few but left others alone. He had Mrs. Weasley reduced to tears once. Crow had become somewhat of the bands manager, and had gotten them a gig at a more popular club in London. The girls insisted that Scorch sing more, so the band learned several new songs for him. They mostly did covers of other songs, but there were several original songs. MAD insisted they learn to play Broken by Seether, featuring Amy Lee, and Rainbow agreed. Scorch had several other songs that he sung, and Rainbow had songs that she sung.

In the beginning of November they had their gig at the new club. As Scorch entered he noticed a few order members out of the corner of his eyes. Snape, Sirius, and Tonks were tonight's entertainment. Scorch grinned to himself thinking of ways to annoy them. He hadn't seen Snape since the first night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hello everyone! Now tall dark and mysterious over here to my left, on guitar is Blackbird. To my right the gorgeous blonde on bass is Web, and the crazy girl behind me is MAD on drums. And this hunk next to me is Scorch. I'm Rainbow and together we're the Lost Souls and we'll be your entertainment tonight!" Rainbow introduces us energetically. She is wearing tight black pleather pants and combat boots. Her shirt is styled almost like a corset, tight and with the front tied up, with two-inch straps making it a tanktop. It is short enough to show off her bellybutton ring. She also had arm warmers that go all the way to her shoulders.

MAD is wearing her usual black bondage pants and a black spaghetti strap shirt. Web and Blackbird both have black t-shirts and slightly baggy pants. I'm wearing leather pants and a black shirt. I'm also wearing a leather dog collar with three-inch metal spikes and black combat boots.

"We'll be starting off the night with a cover of Seether's Broken. Come on everyone, I wanna hear you scream!" Rainbow says. I take up my microphone and we begin to sing. As we move from broken to a more metal song, the mosh pit gets more violent. Batty/Twitchy is looking at the crowd like they're nuts. Ooo, someone just got a fist right in the eye. Rainbow finishes her song and I motion for the band starts up one of my songs. Well, not actually MY song, but one of the songs I sing. It's called Control It and it's by Static-X. I begin to sing.

Everybody

Soul and body cold

All this sickness

You lost control

You can't get it

You just don't get it no

You can't get it

You got zero

Look within me

Am I evil though

Memories bring

Tears of years old

You can't get it

You just don't get it no

You can't get it

You got zero

Life – You take it

Lies – You fake it

Suffer – Within me

Torn – You break it

Life – Control it

Lies – Withhold it

Suffer – You're skinny

Torn – You're wasted

Funny how this song seems to fit certain aspects of my life so well. Maybe that's why I like it. The looks on Batty and Goddog's faces are priceless. Did you know Goddog is the same spelled backwards and forwards? It's something called a…p something…a palindrome! Ok, I should pay attention to singing again.

Kids with defects

We're all rejects so

Don't forget it

Cold inside

You can't get it

You just don't get it no

You can't get it

You got zero

Life – You take it

Lies – You fake it

Suffer – Within me

Torn – You break it

Life – Control it

Lies – Withhold it

Suffer – You're skinny

Torn – You're wasted

Life – You take it

Lies – You fake it

Suffer – Within me

Torn – You break it

Life – Control it

Lies – Withhold it

Suffer – You're skinny

Torn – You're wasted

In the back ground Rainbow sings the words 'control it' a few times. The order doesn't seem to like my music much. Pity, they're very excellent songs. They also seem to think the people in the mosh pit are completely nutters. Mosh pits are fun! You can be as violent as you like and no one's going to blame you for it. Oh well, their loss.

Break this

Take control

Take this

I control it

Break this

Take control

Take this

I control it

Life – You take it

Lies – You fake it

Suffer – Within me

Torn – You break it

Life – Control it

Lies – Withhold it

Suffer – You're skinny

Torn – You're wasted

Life – You take it

Lies – You fake it

Suffer – Within me

Torn – You break it

Life – Control it

Lies – Withhold it

Suffer – You're skinny

Torn – You're wasted

Break this

Take control

Take this

I control it

Break this

Take control

Take this

I control it

Well that was fun. I just love scarring the grown-ups, don't you? Just wait until they hear a Marilyn Manson song. Oh wait, Batty and Godmutt already have. First song I ever sung too. I'm so proud of myself. You know what? I really need something to do besides stand here while Rainbow sings. And Rainbow needs something to do while I sing. Right now she's singing a song by Evanescence, kinda slower than the other songs. That's what I like about our band, we play a wide variety of music, though all of it is in the rock category. Hmm…what song do I want to sing next? Oh well, doesn't matter, we already had our set planned out before we came here.

Around midnight I feel a telltale pain in my scar. Another vision. Damn. Ever since my stay in Azkaban I've been having visions of Voldemort at all times of the day. But since I was freed I've begun to invade his mind as well. Only briefly, for a few moments, getting out long before he realizes I'm there. The knowledge I've gained has been quite useful, especially all the dark magic. Maybe I should send him some fudge as a gift. Wait, no, he likes chocolate better. Who'd have guessed? Of course, with the spells, I also get bits of insight into the being that is Tom Riddle. It's times like these I think my mental state is truly failing.

"Rainbow." I say, holding my hand over the mike. "I need to get out of here now. Connection, vision." I say, knowing she will understand. She nods and speaks into her microphone.

"Hey everyone, we're going to take a small break, but I'm sure the D. J. won't mind playing you a few songs in our absence. Sorry, but we've got something real important to do that can't wait." She says. The D. J. nods and takes up his place at the smaller stage beside ours and I rush off stage. Rainbow and the rest of the band follow, and Blackbird catches me as I stumble and nearly fall. Him and Web help me into out changing room and I wave my hand, setting up silencing wards as they close the door and I finally fall into the vision.

It's a torture session. A family of muggles I'm guessing. They all look quite similar. There is a mother and father and four children. One is only a baby, no older than a year. Its mouth is moving but no sound comes out. A silencing spell. The mother is pretty, with short dirty-blonde hair, light green eyes and a kind looking face. The father too has light hair, but his eyes are blue. Two of the children, a boy of about seven and a girl of six look like the father. The other, another boy, has light auburn hair and his mother's green eyes and is perhaps ten

If only Voldemort were Hitler, then the father and two of the children would survive. Blonde hair blue eyes and all that rot. Is it just me or are all bad guys hypocrites? Hitler wanted an Arian race of people with blonde hair, yet his was dark. Voldemort wants a race of purebloods but he is a half-blood. Since when did Hitler turn into a nicer guy than Voldemort?

Here comes the pain. I hope I don't hurt the Lost Souls too much.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The band as well as Crow gathered around Scorch who had finally collapsed. Scorch was kneeling on the floor, clutching at his scar. Rainbow and Crow sat on either side, supporting him slightly. The others stood or sat around the room, knowing there was nothing to do. Rainbow, who was brushing strands of hair out of his face, knew he was trying his hardest not to scream. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and a blood-curdling scream erupted from his throat.

As Scorch sat screaming with the two girls clinging to him, the order members were making their way backstage. Something had seemed off about Scorch when he had left the stage. Finally they found the room he was in and burst in. As they crossed the threshold a horrible sound reached their ears. Scorch was screaming. All the Lost Souls looked up as the three adults entered the room. Blackbird and Web moved to stand between them and Scorch, almost like body guards.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked, panicked. No one answered. Rainbow and Crow still held Scorch between them and MAD had moved to stand behind the three. Finally the screaming stopped and Scorch lay panting. Rainbow brushed the slightly sweaty hair out of his face again.

"What are they doing here?" he asked, not looking up.

"They followed us." MAD answered.

"Tell them to go away." He said.

"No Harry, we want to know what happened." Sirius said.

"My name is NOT Harry Potter anymore." he sneered.

"Then what is it, Potter?" Snape asked, tone matching Scorch's

"His name is Scorch and if he wants to be left alone I suggest you listen to him." Rainbow said.

"And what are you going to do, Muggle?" Snape asked.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything. Nope, nothing at all."

"Get. Out." Scorch growled, still pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Not until we know what happened! Your clutching at your scar Harry, it must have something to do with Voldemort. Come back to Hogwarts with us and we'll help you. Please Harry?" Sirius said.

"I am NOT fucking going back to that place just so you can use me and throw me away again! Now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" As Scorch shouted a burst of energy shot out, blasting the three order members into the hallway. The door slammed shut behind them, locking. They tried a few different unlocking spells, but each spell cast resulted in the person who cast it getting a not so pleasant shock.

Back in the room Scorch brought both hands up to his forehead and a white light emitted from them. After a few moments the glow had receded and Scorch stood up, perfectly fine.

"Anyone mind a little change to the set?" Scorch asked. No one objected. After figuring out what they were going to do Scorch checked to see if the others were still out there. They were.

"Get ready to run for it." Scorch said. On the count of three the door burst open and they all ran onto the stage. The three order members tried to follow but body guards at the entrance to the stage as well as a spell from Scorch held them back.

"Alright everyone, we're sorry for the wait, and to make it up to you we're going to try something a little different than some of our other songs. This one is called Turbo-Geek (Sick, sad, little world) and it's by Incubus!" Rainbow said. "Take it away Scorch!" the band stuck up a slightly slower tune, but it quickly gained speed and Scorch began to sing.

No you're not the first to fall apart

But always the first one to complain

You better get careful or you'll compromise

Everything you are

Blackbird joined in, his deeper voice complementing Scorch's nicely.

The world is a drought when out of love

Please come back to us

Just Scorch sang;

You're all of the above

Blackbird joined in again.

I'm making a choice to be out of touch

Leave me be…

Once more Blackbird dropped out, leaving only Scorch singing.

He said, he said, he said,

Leave me here in my

Stark, raving, sick, sad, little world

Leave me here in my

Stark, raving, sick, sad, little world

I've never had unpaid confidantes

It's more than I would care to explain

But I have an open door policy

When it come to blame

Blackbird joined in for the chorus again.

The world is a joke when out of love

Please come back to us

Just Scorch sang;

You're all of the above

Blackbird joined in again.

I'm making a choice to be out of touch

Leave me be…

Once more Blackbird dropped out, leaving only Scorch singing.

He said, he said, he said,

Leave me here in my

Stark, raving, sick, sad, little world

Leave me here in my

Stark, raving, sick, sad, little world

There was a period where just the band played, Web having a solo on guitar while the others played softly in the background.

Leave me here in my

Stark, raving, sick, sad, little world

Leave me here in my

Stark, raving, sick, sad, little world

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I can tell Batty agrees with the "Stark, raving, sick, sad, little world" part of the song. Was that message just a little too obvious? Well, even if the words 'Leave me alone' were to dance in front of their faces all day long they wouldn't get it. Why is it that Wizards are so stupid? It always seems like the muggle-borns and the half-bloods are way cleverer. Take Granger, for instance, a mudblood and walking text book, and compare her to Crabbe and Goyle, Purebloods and dumber than a log even when combining their brain power. Just look at Voldemort's followers. Idiots, the lot of them. Can't even kill a fourteen year old kid.

We play for a few more hours, until the club closes. Crow receives our pay and we pack up our stuff. I lead us to a back alley, looking around to see if the order is watching us.

"Hold on." I say, grabbing Rainbow and Crow's hands. They, in turn, are holding the other's hands, and whoever has a free hand is holding onto the equipment. Looking around once more I call forth my fire element. It swirls around us, almost like an upside-down tornado and we disappear, reappearing in the Lost and Found. It's much easier with all the crap we bring along for our gigs.

"Fire travel really isn't good for the floors." I comment, looking at the ring of scorch marks around us.

"But it's much better than a taxi." MAD says.

"True." I say, using my magic to clean up the floor. I discovered the fire travel by accident really. I had wanted to scare some members of a gang off with a ring of fire but ended up transporting myself away. I'm not going to complain, but I do wish I could have kicked their asses. Would have taught them a lesson. Never mess with the Lost Souls.

My scar gives a little twinge…twinge, now that's a weird word. Gives a little twinge. Merlin we come up with the weirdest sayings. Anyway, I decide to follow the link to Voldie's mind to see what's going on. Maybe I can get a few more spells while I'm there. Ooohh, a Death Muncher meeting. Maybe I'll crash it. Let's see…where are they? Oh, Tommy boy's old house. and it's near the Graveyard from fourth year too. Wouldn't it be just perfect if I killed Voldie in the same place he regained his life? Here's to cruel irony. I'm off to crash the party.

"Be back later." I shout to the room in general before disappearing in a flash of flames. I appear right in the center of the Death Munchers. How's that for a grand entrance. Oh look, they're all pointing their sticks at me.

"Who dares interrupt me?" Voldemort asks, coming to stand in front of me, wand drawn.

"Who? Me? Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Wait, no, that's not right." Whoops, did I really say that?

"Enough!" Voldy shouts, pressing his wand against my throat. "Give me one good reason not to kill you where you stand."

"Oh, look, he's got a stick! I'm so scared. One good reason, huh? Sorry, don't have one." Hehe. The look on his face right now is hilarious.

"Cru-" before he can even get the entire curse out I flash to the other side of the circle, setting his robes on fire as well.

"Kill him!" Voldy shouts. Immediately several spells are flying my way. I drop to the ground and curse the nearest three Death Munchers. Voldy shouts 'kill him' again and I flash (that's what I've decided to call my fire travel) to the other side of the room, taking out another four Death Munchers from behind. We continue this little game until fifteen Death Munchers litter the floor, twelve taken out by me, three killed by stray curses from their colleagues. By now the rest have apparated away. Cowards.

One by one I unmask them all. Oh! Look! Twitchy! Oh, I'll have so much fun with 'ol Batty here. He shouldn't have turned me in to the old geezer. Let's see…who else is here? Crabbe and Goyle were killed along with someone else. Nott and McNair are in the bunch along with nine others I don't know. Oh well, I have a nice little present planned for the Ministry. I gather them together, shrinking them down and conjuring up a jar. Batty gets a separate jar though. Don't want to send him with the others.

Concentrating carefully I send the jar of Death Munchers to the atrium of the Ministry in a flash of fire. I like my fire. Over the past few weeks I've begun using my element more and more. It's intertwining itself with my regular magic, making it so that flames accompany most of my spells. Next I flash home with my Batty-in-the-jar. Much scarier than a jack-in-the-box and so much more fun to play with.

"Is that a real person?" Rainbow asks, inspecting the jar.

"It's Twitchy." I say.

"You put your professor in a jar? Go Scorch!" Blackbird says. His shouts bring the others who are in over to the table Batty now rests upon. Rainbow, Blackbird, Web, MAD, and surprisingly Jewel, who is a boy today, are here.

"Thank you, thank you. He shouldn't have told the geezer where I was." I say. "Ennervate." Immediately he stands up and looks around. He goes pale, then slightly red. He shakes his fist and yells at me, though all we hear is a somewhat squeaky voice. We all burst out laughing. MAD falls off her chair and we all laugh harder. He begins squeaking again so I turn his robes pink. The look of horror on his face is priceless. Next his hair turns green and his skin turns orange. He looks like a demented Oompa Loompa. I voice this opinion and we all laugh again. Twitchy begins looking through his robes so I hold up a long ebony stick.

"Looking for this?" I ask. He's mad again. This time I can make out the words 'Let me go you imbecile' as he begins another rant.

"Goodnight." I say in a sing-song voice, placing his jar on a high shelf. As a precaution I add an unbreakable charm to the jar. Don't want a mini-Snape running around if the jar breaks. Maybe I should take some pictures of him to use as blackmail. Oh well. Tomorrow Batty will get a lesson in why exactly one shouldn't mess with Scorch.


	6. Chapter 6

Smile

Chapter Six - A Serious Case of the Giggles

In the morning MAD wakes me, too impatient to see what I'm going to do to Twitchy. Rainbow and Blackbird are here as well, the others off who knows where. I take the jar holding Batty off the shelf.

"Aww...look, he's asleep." I say. The other three snigger. "TIME TO WAKE UP!!" I shout, shaking the jar roughly. Twitchy flies from side to side, and gives a squeaky little scream. Wow, never thought I'd hear him scream. Merlin, that's gotta hurt. Finally I set the jar down and he slides to the bottom of the jar. After a moment he glares at me and my friends who are laughing.

"Did you not take my threat seriously, Twitchy?" I ask in a sickly sweet voice. He says something, but again it's only a squeak.

"Make him bigger so we can hear him." MAD says. Right now he's only two or three inches tall. I wave my hand over the jar and both it and Snape enlarge, as well as Twitchy returning to his original colors.

"He looks like a Barbie doll! Well, a ken doll." MAD says.

"And a scary one at that." I add. He is the size of a doll though, a little less than a foot tall.

"I will not put up with this treatment you impertinent brat! Release me this second!" he demands.

"Hmm...how about no?" I say. "You told Dumbledork where I was. I told you not to." He scowls at me. Oh well. It's actually funny coming from a mini-Snape.

"Aww...he's so cute when he's mad!" Rainbow says in a voice one would use to talk about a toddler. I laugh.

"Release me now or you will face the dire consequences!" Snape says.

"Hey! That's a line from The Nightmare Before Christmas! Remember, Sandy Claws sings it when Oogie Boogie has him?" Rainbow says.

"Haven't you ever heard of peace on Earth and good will towards men?" MAD says.

"NO!" Rainbow, Blackbird and I shout before all four of us begin laughing. Sharing a look we all begin singing.

"Kidnap Mr. Sandy claws?" MAD, Blackbird and I sing together.

"I wanna do it!" Blackbird says.

"Let's draw straws!" I add in.

"Jack said we should work together." MAD sings.

"Three of a kind, birds of a feather, now and forever! La la la la la la . . ." we all sing together. We can't help but dissolve into hysterics. Rainbow snorts and we all begin laughing harder. Twitchy gives us a weird look and we laugh even more.

"Can't breathe . . . chest hurts . . ." MAD gasps out. Soon we calm down, but we make the mistake of looking each other in the eyes and all break down again.

"It's official. They're all insane." Snape says from inside his jar. Still we laugh. Something about a mini-Twitchy inside a jar telling us that we're the insane ones is just so ironically hysterical. By now I'm laughing so hard I'm in pain and it's hard to breath. All of us are on the floor, Rainbow and MAD leaning against each other for support. MAD slips sideways and falls to her back and we laugh some more. God, what is wrong with us?

"What are you guys smoking?" Web says as he walks into the room.

"And where can I get some?" Maggot asks from behind Web. Blackbird points to the jar on the table. After several minutes and one more relapse into giggles we finally sober up.

"Here you go, got you a present." Maggot says, tossing a Barbie doll into the jar. It's hair is burnt and it's clothing torn. One of it's feet is missing, apparently chewed off, and it's head is prone to falling off. I'm the one responsible for the burns, a bit of accidental magic. "Have fun!" Twitchy

"Hey, you want to practice?" MAD asks. I think she just want to hit something.

"Sure! Let's try some of those new songs." Rainbow says. She sings a few songs before the band starts up a tune for me to sing to. It's more punk than some of the other songs we play, but we like songs from lots of different genres, as long as it's rock. Country . . . shudders

"You call that music?" Snape asks from his jar.

"So says the Snape-in-the-jar." I say. "NEXT SONG!" I shout. Rainbow hands me the lyrics to the next song we're working on.

"Why am I singing this song again?" I ask.

"Because you lost a bet." Rainbow says. Damn, forgot about on Rainbow, I was drunk. Have pity on me? Pwease?" I say, pouting.

"Nope. Besides, it's a hilarious song." Rainbow says.

"Maybe to you. Remember, I'm actually a guy?" I say. "I know it's amazing, but it's the gosh darned truth, I swear." I say. MAD laughs

"Davey Havok is a guy and he sings it. All the members of AFI are guys and they wrote the song. Now sing!" she shouts. I pout again as the band starts up. The song is called Rolling Balls.

Bowling is my life and it has always been my dream

To be a member of the local bowling team

But I'm not very good

The guys won't accept me

I guess I'll try the women's team

And lose a part of my anatomy and then

Balls will roll

I think I want to be . . .

Balls will roll

I think it's time

It's time for me to be a girl

It's a very big decision

It's going to change my life

I'll have to make all new friends

I'm gonna lose my wife

But that's okay with me

There's something in my soul

It doesn't matter who's the better man

It's the man who get to bowl

Balls will roll

I think I want to be . . .

Balls will roll

I think it's time

It's time for me to be a girl

(Here the band speeds up and I sing faster)

Now I've made my decision

I'm gonna make the change

There will be rolling balls

I'm gonna play my game

It's gonna be so great

It's gonna be the best

Besides, I've always told myself I look good in a dress

(Now for the worst part)

I'm gonna cut 'em off

I'm gonna cut 'em off

I'm gonna cut 'em off

I'll never have to cough

(The band goes back to the speed the song was at the beginning)

Now I've made my change

And I've fulfilled my dream

I'm now a member of the women's bowling team

I hope I throw a strike

Cuz I'll never score again

My first game is tomorrow

I will go to play and then . . .

Balls will roll

I think I want to be . . .

Balls will roll

I think it's time

It's time for me to be a girl

"I'd wipe that smirk off your face if I were you." I tell Twitchy

"And just what do you plan to do about it?" Twitchy asks.

"I'm not the one in a jar." I say. There goes the smirk. Bye-bye, don't come back! I guess it is a slightly funny song. Oh well.

"They will figure out I am missing and you will be found out. Kidnaping is illegal." Snape says.

"So is a lot of stuff, doesn't keep me from doing it." I say.

"You will be persecuted!" Twitchy says.

"You know what, I'm getting really sick of your noise." I say. Waving my hand at the jar batty disappears and a small bat is in his place. "I was aiming for a butterfly, but that will do." Batty starts making a high pitched squeak type sound. "Or not." I say. Waving my hand again he turns into a butterfly. A nice, silent, harmless little bug.

"Don't forget, Snape, your fate is in my hands. Be glad I'm not as cruel as your master." I say. We go back to practicing our songs as we have yet another gig tonight, in a different club though. We've become very popular in a short time. Probably because we sing such a wide variety of songs. Before we leave I turn Batty back to normal, though his robes still have the pattern of a butterfly. I give him some food too, not wanting him to die while I'm gone. I've got a better use for him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I've got a deal for you Batty." I say the next morning.

"Oh really now?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. Amazing, really, how far up his forehead he can get his eyebrows.

"I will let you go, no further harm, if you will spy for me as well." I say.

"I will not have three masters, especially not if one of them is you, Potter." he snaps.

"Ah. You didn't understand. I don't care what you do, you don't even need to let anyone know you have contact with me. I just want to know what Voldemort and Dumbledore are doing. I haven't left the wizarding world for good, you know, and I will have my revenge. With my power, Snape, I could free you of both your masters." I say. I can tell he is thinking it over.

"Both?" he asks.

"Voldemort is a sadistic bastard who killed my parents, I plan to pay him back for that. Dumblewhore is a manipulative old coot who ruined my childhood and as good as condemned me to Azkaban by himself. I plan to pay him back as well. And you know I have the power to do it. I know you Snape. You are neither wholly on the side of light nor the dark side. You stay in the middle, bringing information to both sides, foiling both their plots, waiting for one to lose and for you to claim your true alliances were with the winning side. You aren't the head of Slytherin for nothing." I say.

"How did you know that?" Batty asks, a small bit of fear shining through his masks.

"You just told me." I say. It's true, it was a guess, but an educated one. The information I see him giving Voldemort in the visions could be fake, but it seems to hold truth.

"Very well Potter." he says after a few moments. "How am I to report to you?" he asks. I snap my fingers and a few rolls of parchment as well as two inkwells and a quill appear next to me.

"This parchment is charmed, as well as the ink and quills. You must use the charmed ink, quills, and parchment for it to work. Just write whatever information you have on the parchment and it will appear on my parchment, disappearing on yours. Once you have read whatever I say, you can wipe the parchment with a tap of your wand so no evidence is left." I say. Next I make the jar disappear and resize him to his real size. I grab one of the inkwells, a quill, and a roll of parchment, leaving the rest for him.

"Just tell Dumbledore that you got caught by the muggle police when the meeting was interrupted." I say. Twitchy nods and apparates out of the room. Well, part one of my plan is done. Too bad the other parts involve going back to Hogwarts. Maybe I'll let them catch me when they finally decide to try. As if they could catch me when I didn't want them to. I'll never forgive any of them for what they did.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ive got an update. Not much though. Ive abandoned this story...i havent posted all the chapters ive got..i havent written any since bloodredends chapters...and i cant figure out where i want this story to go anymore...ive completely lost intrest in writing this...sorry.


End file.
